Akira
This Page is owned by Adiva Demonika (⌐■_■) *This is my first fandom page ever written* PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE! I WORKED REALLY HARD! :-( *This is the alternate version of Sakura. If you are looking for her page, go here ---> https://doki-doki-literature-club-fandom.fandom.com/wiki/Sakura?venotify=created Appearance -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Akira has messy green hair, the same color as her eyes. She wears glasses, and is as blind as a bat without them. Her nails have chipped lime green nail polish on them, and are bitten. Her school outfit is similar to Sayori’s (Unbuttoned), and her shirt isn’t tucked in. Her home outfit is a white turtleneck and a black skirt, with black sneakers and striped socks. Personal Information ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gender: Female Sexuality: Bisexual Age: 18 Birth date: December 7 (This is the date when I created this page) Zodiac Sign: Sagittaruis ' '''''Personality ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Akira has a goofy personality and is the class clown. She’s unorganized, and is always losing homework. She’s clumsy and talks to herself. She likes to read and doodle, especialy on worksheets. She becomes nevous and shy whenever The Protaganist is talking to her. She’s a bakadere and hajidere combined. Personality (After Monika messes with it) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Aki's personality changes drasticaly once Monika changes it. She loses sleep, and if she falls asleep during the meeting, she will either wake up screaming or Yuri will wake her up. She becomes Jelous and Obssesive, and Snaps out of nowhere. (Yangire) Relationships -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sayori " She's alright, though..never mind." Akira tries to be nice to Sayori, but suspects she dislikes her because she and The Protaganist were frinds with each other previously before she moved away from his neighborhood. In Act 1, Before Sayori confesses to The Protag, Akira will argue with her. Akira was planning on forgiving her, but Sayori got deleted. Their relashionship is deeper than what the game actualy shows. In reality, they want to be friends but refuse to ask each other. Sayori secretly was the one that invited Akira to join. The Protagonist " You're a true friend, FriendArin." '' For a few years, Akira lived in the same neighborhood as him. They were friends, but lost touch once she moved away. One she realizes he’s in the club as well, her feelings for him begin to bubble. During Act 1, She will tell the player that she needs help with a problem on her homework, and will thank them if they help. Doing this makes her confession happen before Yuri’s, though she will still die after her. '''Yuri' " Her Tea is great, and she's great, once you get her out of her shell.' Aki and Yuri didn’t know each other before the club began, but became friends anyway. After Club Meetings, they go to a nearby Cafe to talk. Whenever Akira is around, Yuri becomes more confident. Yuri and Akira sit in the back and drink tea. During Act 2, Akira will notice that her behavior is changing in strange ways, and invites her to the library to check in with her. When Yuri tells Aki that she has a crush on the Protagonist, Akira secretly is devestated because her crush/best friend is going to ask out her other crush. Natsuki " She's.. kinda weird." In Act 1, Akira will tell the player how she thinks Natsuki is weird for acting so childish. The ironic part is that she also reads Parfait girls. She secretly wants to get to know her better, but is hesitant because Natsuki always lashes out on her. After Yuri is deleted, Natsuki and Aki become closer. (how messed up) Monika " She's nice to me." Monika and Aki where in the same first year class. They occasionaly talk to each other.Their relashionship stops there. After Yuri is deleted, Monika changes Akira’s personality to becoming terrified from being separated from The Protagonist to make her unlikable. She also becomes more of a slob and moody. Monika doesn’t want Akira warning the player about Monika, and Manipulates her, telling her it’s her fault that her friend is dead/ deleted. Story -------------------------------------------------------------------- Act One- The same story, just with Akira in it as well. If you pick to go to Yuri's house for the festival, Akira will be there too. Before Sayori confesses to The Player, The Player will overhear Aki and Sayori’s argument, before Aki storms out angrily. The cutscene for Sayori’s confession happens. And.. you know the rest. poor sayori. Akira's Route: The Protagonist can help Akira out with her homework on her route. If the player volenteers to help Akira out for the festival, she will invite you to her house. Monika manipulates the files so Akira will ruin the poster she was making, but it backfires and The Protagonist helps her make a new one. Act Two- Nobody remembers Sayori anymore. Monika programs Aki to host a slumber party for the rest of the club members so the player won’t suspect anything. Yuri asks Aki to help her confess to The Protagonist. Aki, passive agressively, agrees. Behind the scenes, Monika torments her and gives her the knife for Yuri to take. Aki’s program freezes and she’s forced to watch Yuri die. Yuri is deleted, and when Natsuki finds the Player and Yuri’s corpse, Akira’s program resumes. Akira's Route: Yuri asks Akira to help her confess to the Player, so at the begining of the confession, Akira watches though the window of the class to see how it's going. Halfway though it, she turns to leave, because she knows what will happen. Her program freezes until Natsuki enters the room. '' Act Three- Monika panics, and is forced to put Akira’s confession next. Akira confesses her love to Protagonist as programmed, but stops in the middle of it before the Player can decide. She explains how she watched Yuri die, How Monika was going to kill natsuki next, And take’s out Yuri’s bloody knife. Tearfully, the last thing she says to the player is, ‘T H E E N D . .’. The screen fades to black, you hear a thud, and Akira deletes herself. ''Akira's Route: Before Aki confesses to the Protagonist, she becomes fully self aware. She plays along with what Monika wants her to do. She warns Natsuki, and tells her to change her file name to Akira and copy Aki's file. Monika, thinking that Akira changed her file, plans on deleting her after the confession, like Yuri. '' Akira '''deletes' herself during the cofession, but really just moves it. Act Four- ( Monika’s talk) Monika will only mention Akira once in her talk; Jelousy * “ Akira was… interesting to me..” * “ I didn’t really like the way she was to the club members…” * “ She got jelous whenever someone was getting close to you.” * “ Honestly, I did too, but at least I wasn’t a slob like her as well. * “ She and Sayori both where fighting over you like crazy…” * “ ..Now that they’re gone..” * “I almost feel a little spoiled to have you all to myself! ~Ahahaha~ ” SPECIAL ALTERNATE ENDING Act Four- (Aki’s revenge) There is a 2.08% chance to get this ending. About halfway through the talk, Monika with begin to glitch out and disappear from her chair. Monika will be deleted from the game, and Aki’s file will be restored. She will forgive you for all the pain caused by Monika, and thanks you for playing the game. The credits will roll, and the last image will be of Natsuki, Sayori, Yuri, and Akira together. And instead of Monika singing,' Your Reaity', Akira will alter the lyrics and sing it herself. The game and all it’s files will be deleted. Slumber Party 'Intermission' This will happen after Sayori dies. The next day, all of the living Dokis and The Protag will be invited to Akira's house for a Slumber party. It is full of mini games to play. Dinner mini game The protagonist must maintain a normal conversation while serving himself food, or else spill everything and embarass himself. Choose a movie to watch Each Girl has their own movie preferance, so if you choose a certain movie, that is part of their route. Truth or dare ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) you know what can happen ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Where to slep ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) There won't be enough space on the ground to sleep ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) so you can either sleep next to Akira in her bed, sleep next to Monika on a matress, switch spots with Yuri ( You sleep on the ground, Yuri and Aki sleep next to each other ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)), or sleep next to Natsuki on the couch. Akira's Reality Every day, I imagine a future where we can be with you '' In my hand is a pencil that will write a story for you The ink flows down into a dark puddle Just move your hand, write the way into your heart But in this world of infinite dreams What will it take just to find that special day What will it take just to find that special day Have I found myself a fun assignment to finish When you're here, everything that we do is fun for us anyway When I can't even write my own feelings What good are words when a smile from her says it all And if this world won't write me an ending What will it take just for me to give it all Does my pen only write sweet words for those who are dear to me It's not love if I take you, It is it love if I set you free The ink flows down into a dark puddle How can I write love into reality? If I can't hear the sound of your heartbeat What do you call love in your reality And in your reality, if I don't know how to love you I'll leave you be Backstory ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Akira's Mom,Yua, was a young woman whose family pressured her into breaking up with her boyfriend and marry her present husband, Akio. When Yua found out she was pregnant with Aki, she said that it was Akio's, though she wasn't sure. Akira grew up in an empty house because her parents worked overtime a lot. She took care of herself and even though she's very disorganized, she's actualy somehow still responsible. Easter Eggs: -When Yuri takes out the knife, right before the music changes, you will hear a voice screaming, “NOOO!”. That is Akira. - Akira references Project Libitina three times. - Sometimes Akira's Eyes will turn white and her glasses will break. They will stay like that until her sprite changes. (See above) - In Act 2, Akira's sprites will have shadows and are slightly sunken. This is because she begin's to have nightmares frequently, and is too scared to sleep. Sometimes she will fall asleep in the middle of a conversation. Sakura --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sakura is the alternate version of Akira. There is a 1.005% chance that Sakura appears in Akira's place. Her Page is WIP Word Preferences ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Doodle, Hysteria, Book, Greeeeeeeeeen, Citrus, Chocolate, Ink, Butterfly, Mystical, Fantasy, Dream, Wonder, Manga, Poem, Paint, Nonsense, limit. Poems ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Akira is too shy to share her poems, but there is a 14.03% change you can get a glimpse of one. *99.9% credit to Corbin.* # I put my pencil tip down on my blank paper # the graphite composing a poem. # I write words on my paper softly # while singing in a low hum. # I consider what I’m writing a fantasy. # There’s an image in my head # Of mystical creatures # And snacks galore! # I soon hear my stomach grumble # Hungry for a bite # I quickly reach inside my backpack # And pull out some chocolate # I put the bitter-sweet candy in my mouth # and smile with satisfation. Trivia -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * Akira is 5’4, between Monika and Yuri’s height’s * Akira’s nickname, ‘Aki’ means ‘Autum’ ‘秋’ * Akira favorite snack is (as wierd as it sounds) pasta with cheese and piecies of chocolate. * The protagonist describes Akira as, ‘A very messy person, like Sayori, and weird.’ * Towards the end, Yuri and Akira became very obssesive of the Protagonist, Because Monika was running out of Ideas since Akira had a relativley normal life. * Aki loves to write poems about her dreams. * Akira can speak three languages; Japanese, French, and English. * Her Mom was going though a tough breakup and a proposal when she got pregnant with Akira. Guess who the Ex was. Dadsuki. (Natsuki's Dad).Her mom had no idea who was the dad. * There is a 13.04% chance that during the slumber party, instead of wearing a green hair clip, Akira will be wearing a purple one because Yuri let her borrow it. *Again, Please do not edit this!* THIs PIcTURe WAs MADE by CoRBin---------------------------> ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, corBIn??? Suggestions? Questions? Comment and I will reply (•⌣•)╮Category:Original Characters